Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Heart & Soul
by AnimeCat92
Summary: Having both saved the Pokémon World about 3 years apart, two lost heroes return but many mysteries surround their return and original adventures, and who is that dark shadow? Follows BRT and EOS, AU from end of game play and ignores post-game stuff.


Hi everyone, this is a story that's been running around in my head for ages but I never actually started writing it. But I have now. Just so you know, I only own the plot and my 'OCs' as were, I don't own Pokémon.

The Pokémon World is a place full of many creatures called Pokémon, all different and unique. Some can fly high in the sky, while others live deep beneath the water's surface. Some live on mountain tops, others on the plains below. Others live in vast deserts while other live deep within the forests. Some Pokémon even have legends about, and some no one knows if they exist at all. However, in this world, humans are but a myth, a legend; humans don't live in this world and as such, Pokémon have developed their own communities where they co-exist in harmony. This world has one large continent where our story will take place, separated for generations by a large and vast mountain range (known as the Great Range) no Pokémon is known to have crossed. As such, Pokémon communities have evolved slightly differently on each side of the Great Range.

On the eastern side, the main Pokémon town is known as Pokémon Square and the Pokémon live relatively simple lives. Some Pokémon come together to make Rescue Teams, and through requests or calls for help, they go to places known as Mystery Dungeons to rescue Pokémon or find items. There are a number of well-known rescue teams, such as the solo rescuer Lucario and Team A.C.T. (Alakazam/Charzaird/Tyranitar). New rescue teams strive to be like these teams but for all rescue teams there is a cautionary tale: that of Team Heroes. This story is considered to show what it really means to be a rescue team.

The story of Team Heroes starts when a young Pokémon named Chikorita found an unconscious Pikachu near Pokémon Square. When the Pikachu woke up, he told Chikorita he was really a human, but he couldn't remember much more than that other than his name, Yami. They were asked to rescue the son of a panicking Butterfree, Caterpie, and after doing so, Chikorita and Yami created their rescue team together. They soon got requests, even making enemies of another rescue team called Team Meanies (Gengar/Medicham/Ekans) and putting them in their place, rescuing Caterpie's friend Metapod. Soon they met Team A.C.T. and teamed up with them to rescue another rescuer Shiftry from Zapdos, where Chikorita asked Alakazam about Yami, admitting to everyone there that Yami had originally being human. Alakazam knows nothing, or at least says so, and points them towards Xatu, who tells them that the world's balance is being disturbed and that the unthinkable will befall the world if it is not fixed. This is unfortunately overheard by Gengar, who begins to craft a sinister plan.

Yami and Chikorita soon hear the legend of Ninetails about a selfish human who was cursed, and Yami, who has been having strange dreams of a mysterious Pokémon, has a dream where Gardevoir, the Pokémon who sacrificed herself in the legend, appears which makes him think he was the human in the legend. Unfortunately, Gengar manipulates his knowledge of Yami being a human, the legend of Ninetails and Xatu's prophecy to make the Pokémon of Pokémon Square believe that Yami is the cause of the disasters confronting the Pokémon World. Alakazam gives them until next dawn to escape 'to find the truth' and so the pair became fugitives, saying goodbye to some friends of theirs who still believe in them. Their journey took them through the Lapis Cave, over Mt Blaze (where they faced Moltres) and through the Frosty Forest (where they faced Articuno). This was where the 3rd team member of Team Heroes joined, when Absol rescued them from Articuno. Travelling further onwards, Yami saw Gardevoir in the waking world who told him that Ninetails was ahead at the peak of Mt Freeze. It was at the top of Mt Freeze where Team A.C.T. finally caught up with Team Heroes, but before they could battle, Ninetails appeared and stopped them. Ninetails revealed that the legend was true, however the human in the legend was not Yami and the human becoming a Pokémon and the world's balance being disrupted had nothing to do with one another.

But before any more can be asked, an earthquake happens and Team A.C.T. have to head underground to fight Groudon. Team Heroes returns to Pokémon Square, prove that Yami is innocent and return to their rescue work. Soon, worry over Team A.C.T. causes a special team to be sent down but they're defeated. Team Heroes re-inspire all the other teams and head down into the Magma Cavern where they face Groudon to save Team A.C.T. before heading back to Pokémon Square. Everyone celebrates their safe return but Xatu soon contacts them to tell them of the cause of all the natural disasters: a falling star. Team Heroes accepts that they are the ones who must travel to the sky to ask Rayquaza to destroy the star. That night, Gardevoir speaks to Yami and tells him that he came to the Pokémon World to save it from the falling star and when he finishes his mission, he will leave. Yami doesn't mention this to Chikorita, though he is obviously distracted when Xatu and Alakazam send them to the sky. After a short battle with Rayquaza, they convince him to destroy the star and are returned to the ground. However, having completed his mission, Yami has a teary goodbye with Chikorita and the other Pokémon he befriended in a shower of golden light, leaving only a silver feather behind.

This is mirrored by the western side of the Great Range, where the main Pokémon town is called Treasure Town, who live somewhat more complicated lives. Instead of the simple rescue teams, they have Exploration Teams. Like rescue teams, they search for people and items, but they also take down wanted outlaws and find new areas. They have their own well-known Explorers, solo explorer Wigglytuff and the likes of Team Charm. Wigglytuff trains up and coming exploration teams at the Wigglytuff Guild, but just like with new rescue teams, new exploration teams are also told a cautionary tale: that of Team Frontier. This story shows everything it means to be an exploration team and more.

The story of Team Frontier starts when Riolu tried to join as an explorer apprentice but chickens out and heads to the beach. Here he finds an unconscious Pokémon who turns out to be an Eevee who used to be a human; however except for her name Hikari she remembers nothing else. Hikari helps Riolu get his treasure back from two Pokémon, Koffing and Zubat, before agreeing to make an Exploration Team with him. They head to the Guild where the team becomes official. Their first major event comes with tackling their first outlaw, Drowzee who kidnaps a young Pokémon Azurill, but they would not have known if not for the fact Hikari had a strange vision of Azurill in trouble. They defeated Drowzee, becoming friends with Azurill and his older brother Marill. Later, the pair is sent on their first exploration mission, where Hikari's visions come to their aid once again. However it is discovered that Wigglytuff had already been there which dampens their spirits a little. They then learn of the Guild Expedition which will take place soon, but an evil Exploration Team named Team Skull (Skunktank/Koffing/Zubat) also found out and tricked their way onto the trip by pretending to be good. They got Hikari and Riolu in trouble by eating all of the Perfect Apples then attacking the pair when they were getting them, so they couldn't get any. Soon everyone left on the Guild Expedition where they arrived at a foggy location to find a mysterious lake that Hikari felt was familiar. They soon discovered the lake's location and made it to the lake, having faced an illusion of Groudon created by Uxie, the lake's protector. This was due to a time gear at the bottom of the lake. Uxie was confident that he was not behind Hikari's lost memory as he only took memories of the lake.

The Guild returned from the lake, memory intact, and upon return meet up with the solo explorer Dusknoir who is known to be greatly knowledgeable. Hikari and Riolu decide to ask about Hikari and her mysterious ability and learn it is called the Dimensional Scream but get no closer to discovering how Hikari became a Pokémon. But then they learn that the time gear of Fogbound Lake has been stolen but the thief has been identified by Uxie: Grovyle. The Wigglytuff Guild begins to search for the other time gears, with the help of Dusknoir, and swear to catch Grovyle. Team Frontier go to the desert to the north but no one finds anything, so Hikari convinces Riolu to go back to the desert and they find the time gear protected by Mespirit beyond the quicksand. However, Mespirit attacks them thinking they are the ones who took the time gear Uxie protected. However after defeating Mespirit, Grovyle appears and attacks all 3 of them to get the time gear, the 3 barely escape from time freezing. This means, except for one time gear, they've all been taken by Grovyle. Thanks to a crystal Bidoof had, Hikari was able to use the Dimensional Scream to find the last time gear guarded by Azelf. Team Frontier arrived at the lake to find Grovyle had beaten Azelf who proceeded to use a fail-safe to protect the time gear. Team Frontier battled Grovyle and lost, but were saved by Dusknoir who knew Grovyle somehow.

When asked about their connection, Dusknoir reveals they are from the future. Grovyle being an evil criminal who wants to cause the planet's paralysis and he had travelled back to stop him. He then makes a plan to catch Grovyle with the 3 lake guardians and succeeded. But when he is about to return to the future, he grabs Hikari and Riolu and drags them to the future with him. Here they are set to be executed along with Grovyle where they're forced to escape with him. After temporarily separating from Grovyle, Team Frontier decides to get some answers and save him from Spiritomb, and he answers their questions. Grovyle plans to return to the past to stop the paralysis, even though Dusknoir will try to stop him, and while Hikari is at least determined to follow Grovyle, Riolu is much more reluctant to but comes along, deciding to make his mind up by watching Grovyle. They meet Celebi who helped Grovyle before at a place which reminds Hikari of the area near Fogbound Lake and travel to the Passage of Time. Here is where they are cornered by Dusknoir and his cronies, the Sableye, and Hikari is revealed as Grovyle's human companion who travelled back in time with him. Thanks to Riolu's quick thinking, all of them escape back to the past except Celebi who disappears.

In the past, after the idea of heading to the Guild is rebuffed by Grovyle, they head to a hidden area near Treasure Town in Sharpedo Bluff. Here Grovyle, Hikari and Riolu talk about many things before the next day heading out to Treeshroud Forest where they discover that time has remained frozen, which indicates Temporal Tower is beginning to collapse. After learning time has stopped in other places, they decide to split up: Team Frontier try to find out how to get to the Temporal Tower in the Hidden Land while Grovyle gathers the rest of the time gears. They return to the Guild and explain everything, and with a resounding response, they look for information about the Hidden Land with help from the town elder Torkoal who is later forced to reveal the information to Team Skull. While Wigglytuff goes to meet up with Lapras, the Guild head to a cave where Wigglytuff and Chatot explored years ago and saw the same pattern that is on the Relic Fragment Riolu carries. Chatot learns the truth about Team Skull, who do have a redeeming moment returning the Relic Fragment to Team Frontier, before they catch up to Chatot who protects them from 3 criminals. Wigglytuff, Grovyle and the rest of the Guild arrive and with Grovyle, Team Frontier go ahead to meet Lapras while the Guild take Chatot home to rest.

Lapras takes the 3 to the Hidden Land where they fight Dusknoir and his cronies one final time. Dusknoir reveals to Hikari that if she goes through with preventing the planet's paralysis she will change the future and all Pokémon from the future (including herself) will disappear, but Grovyle says they were resolved to do this from the beginning. Grovyle then sacrifices himself, taking Dusknoir back to the future with him, so that Hikari and Riolu can ride the Rainbow Stoneship to the Temporal Tower. They make it to the top of the tower and are forced to fight a half-crazed Dialga before they can place the time gears and stop the planet's paralysis. After being thanked by Dialga, on their return to the Rainbow Stoneship, Hikari feels her body is getting heavy and starts glowing. Sharing an emotional goodbye with Riolu, Hikari vanishes in a shower of golden light leaving only a golden feather behind. Riolu returns to Treasure Town, planning to keep his promise to make sure Pokémon know what they did.

Around a decade and half has passed since these journeys ended. Chikorita has evolved up to Meganium but she has become an angry, cold-hearted Pokémon with a tendency to snap at everyone. Absol, though not as obvious, had also changed: trying to calm down the rage and anger in Meganium's heart, though he has not succeeded. Riolu has also evolved to Lucario, and instead of anger, he remains sad. He chooses not to let anyone close again and closed his heart off as well. Older teams, like Team A.C.T. may no longer be in operation but new ones have appeared to keep the pride of rescuers and explorers alive. However…this is not the end of the story of Yami and Hikari, a new chapter is about to be written in their stories.

"Huff huff…hurry its right behind us!" "I know, keep moving." Two figures, humanoid in appearance ran through a dark forest. The larger of the pair easily climbed over a log, while the smaller had to be helped. "Can you keep going?" "I'm fine." Something moved behind them and the two took off again, the larger one pulling the smaller along by the wrist. The shadow moved closer and closer to the pair, and the two turned right as the shadow caught up with them.

Well here's the prologue, things will be a bit slow to begin with but will get better (fingers crossed). Well, I'll sign out now, bye!


End file.
